A Tale of Random Events
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: This is a very random story, mostly a side story that I will be writing when I have nothing better to do.  anyway the pairings in the story are: Axel/OC, Riku/OC, Ventus/Sora and Cloud/Roxas.   Rated M to be safe.  Anyway enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a feeling I should put a little warning on this fic, it is a very random fanfic and has no plot yet and may never. It has very crazy pairings which are: Axel/OC, Riku/OC, Ventus/Sora and Cloud/Roxas. This story is like a side story that I will write when I have nothing better to do therefore it may never actually be a complete story. And now that you have been warned you may enjoy this ever so random story,**

_Roxas sighed as he walked with his twin brother Ventus. Ventus wore a white t shirt and blue jeans while Roxas wore a deep blue t shirt covered by a black jacket with grey pants. The teens were alike in almost every way, their hair, their eyes even their voices sounded the same. The two walked into their new high school.

Sora, wearing a blue t shirt and black shorts, and his sister Cho, who had long dark gray hair and blue eyes and wore a green t-shirt, black pants, and black boots, were walking down the hall when they spotted Riku. Riku was wearing all black, like always.

"Hey, Riku" Sora called

Riku turned to see Sora and Cho waving to him, he waved back.

Ventus and Roxas were walking side by side and getting a lot of weird looks. Ventus was starting to get slightly uncomfortable, while Roxas looked as though nothing could bother him. The twins headed to their first class, which sadly was math. Sora and Cho walked into their math class, and saw two new kids, and not only were they new but they were identical.

"Im going to go meet the new kids" Sora said

Cho nodded her head and went to sit down, while Sora almost ran over to the two blondes.

"Hey" Sora said

Ventus lifted his head up and looked at the brown haired boy, while Roxas seemed to be sleeping. Ventus didn't breathe a word; he just gave the boy before him a curious look.

"My name is Sora" the brunette said

"Oh Im Ventus"

Sora smiled brightly, causing a very bored looking Ventus to smile. The teacher walked in the door and stood in front of the class.

"Sora, take your seat"

Sora watched as Ventus generously pulled out the seat next to him. Sora smiled and sat down next to Ventus. Through out the entire class Ventus wasn't paying attention to a thing the teacher was say. Cho smiled when she noticed that Ventus was taking great interest in Sora. When class was over, Roxas slowly opened his eyes and got out of his seat, while Ventus didn't move until Sora waved goodbye and left the room. Roxas had to literally pull Ventus to his feet.

"Come on" Roxas said

Cho was so excited for her next class that she ran down the hall. Cho walked into the art room and saw Riku sitting at a table. Cho took in a deep breath and walked over to Riku.

"Hey" she said

Riku looked up at Cho and smiled.

"Hi" he said

Cho sat down next to Riku and they began talking about what they were going to do after school. Soon the class started and the teacher asked everyone to draw their favorite animal. Riku drew a grey wolf, while Cho drew a blue bird. Riku leaned over and looked at Cho's drawing.

"That's really good" he said

"Th…thanks" Cho said

Riku went back to his drawing while Cho was looking at hers and blushing. Soon class was over and everyone was headed to their third class.

Roxas was sitting in his English class, he was bored as could be and couldn't wait till class would be over, even though his class had just started. Roxas was spinning his pencil with his fingers, when an older blonde teen walked in. Roxas dropped his pencil and couldn't help but stare. This teen had pale skin and pale blonde hair; his eyes were a piercing blue. He wore a black t shirt and dark grey pants. The pale blonde teen walked over and stood in front of Roxas, who couldn't help but blush. Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he watched as the blonde in front of him smirked and sat down next to him. Roxas kept his eyes on the paper in front of him through out the whole class. At the end of class Roxas was about to leave when someone bumped into him and he suddenly had a piece of paper in his hands. Roxas waited till he got to his final class of the day before looking at the paper. He sat there in his science class; it was probably just as boring as his math class. Roxas pulled the paper out of his pocket and opened it.

_You look adorable when you blush, you should do it more often _

Roxas stared at the note; there was a mixture of confusion and surprise on his face.

School was over and Sora couldn't wait to get home, he wanted to finish his school work as soon as possible, either that or just hang out with his friends all day. Sora was about ready to leave when he saw Ventus, waiting in the hall. Sora happily trotted over to Ventus.

"Hey, Ventus," Sora called

Ventus turned to see Sora running over to him. Ventus chuckled when he saw the beautiful smile on Sora's face, Ventus knew he liked Sora, but he didn't know if Sora could possibly feel the same for him. Ventus let the thought leave his mind when he noticed Sora was standing in front of him.

"Ventus you wanna study with me?" Sora asked smiling

Ventus could feel his face heating up, so he quickly nodded his head and then looked away. Ventus could almost feel Sora smiling. Sora noticed that Ventus seemed a little distracted and wasn't moving, so being a nice person Sora grabbed Ventus' hand and pulled him along. Ventus could no longer help but blush, his face turning a bright red.

"Wha…what about my brother?" Ventus said

Sora slowed down to a walk.

Roxas waited till he saw that pale blonde teen leave the building, once he left Roxas followed him. Many thoughts were running through Roxas' mind like 'Hmm this could be counted as creepy' and 'I wonder if this counts as stalking.' Roxas was keeping a close yet far distance. Cloud stopped at a coffee shop and noticed the blonde that he met in English class. Cloud chuckled at the thought of the younger teen following him around. When Cloud finished his coffee he headed out for a walk around town, he wanted to know how long this kid would follow him for.

Cho was walking around the halls looking for her brother who was no where in sight, when she saw Riku, who also was looking around for something.

"Riku" Cho called

Riku turned and saw Cho running up to him.

"Have you seen Sora?" Cho asked

"Actually I was just looking for him" Riku said

Cho thought for a moment.

"Do you want to get Kairi and head to the library to get our work done?" she asked

"Kairi has an after school drama thing today" Riku said

"Then just the two of us" Cho said

Riku smiled ever so gently.

"Sure" he said

Cho smiled brightly, she was trying to contain her excitement but it wasn't working.

Sora and Ventus finally made it to Sora's house, after Ventus left a message on Roxas' phone telling Roxas where he was. Sora showed Ventus around the house before they stopped in Sora's room. Sora was sitting on his bed, while Ventus was standing near the door.

"Come sit down" Sora said patting a spot on the bed next to him

Ventus held his books in his arms, walked over and sat down next to Sora.

Roxas wasn't sure how long he had been following the blonde for, but it hadn't been boring in the least. Roxas watched as he entered a dark alley way, Roxas wasn't sure if he should follow, but he didn't do all this following for nothing. Roxas took a deep breath and entered the alley, at first he saw nothing. Roxas looked back and forth; suddenly he felt strong hands on his shoulders. The young blonde held back a scream, when he came face to face with the older blonde.

"So you like following me, do you?" he said

Roxas could feel all the heat in his body rising to his face.

"Oh you're blushing again"

Roxas looked away, and the older teen, using one hand, turned Roxas face.

"I still don't know your name"

Roxas swallowed hard, he didn't know if he should say his name and yet he wanted so badly to say it. The older teen leaned in close, so close Roxas could feel his warm breath.

"Roxas" he said

"Well Roxas I am Cloud"

Roxas recited the name in his head until he had burned it into his mind. Cloud now held Roxas up against the wall. Roxas was trying but he couldn't keep his breathing steady. Cloud chuckled at how nervous Roxas was.

"Hold still" Cloud said

Cloud leaned in, Roxas wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't.

"Cloud, where are you?"

"Crap" Cloud said

Roxas stood completely shocked as Cloud took off running down the alley. Roxas turned to where the voice came from and saw a dark haired girl dressed in all black. Roxas would have left and headed home, but he couldn't seem to move. So many thoughts running through his head 'was Cloud actually going to do it or was he playing with me' Roxas thought. When he had finally gotten his strength back he walked toward home, slightly upset that his little meeting with Cloud was cut short.

Meanwhile Cho and Riku had finished up their work and were on their way to Cho's. They didn't say much, because they had no idea what to talk about.

Ventus was sitting on the bed, trying to help Sora understand the math homework, but it was more difficult than it sounds. That's when Ventus realized what time it was.

"I have to get home" Ventus said

Sora frowned for only a second.

"Okay" Sora said "do you want to come over tomorrow?"

"Uh I guess so" Ventus said as he picked up his books.

Ventus ran down the stairs, he ran out the door.

"Whoa" Cho said as a blonde teen ran past her

Riku didn't look phased by the teen that ran past.

"I guess Sora had company" Cho said

"That also explains why Sora wasn't at the library" Riku added

Ventus ran into his house, which was small and quiet a mess. Roxas was on the couch watching TV and eating chips.

"Hey. Roxas" Ventus said "we have to clean up before dad gets back"

Roxas placed his chips on the couch and the twins got to work cleaning. A few hours later Roxas and Ventus were in their room getting ready for bed. They had cleaned the whole house, even though they knew it was just going to get messy again especially their father's room. Ventus listened when the door opened, he heard his father and a woman, but to Ventus' and Roxas' surprise they didn't sound drunk like usual.

"Ventus, Roxas, come down here"

Ventus and Roxas looked at each other and then headed down the stairs. Their father had messy blonde hair and green eyes. The woman next to him had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Ventus sighed, he knew what his dad wanted and he wasn't happy about it.

"Ventus, Roxas this is Angela" he said

Ventus looked away, no longer wanting to look at the woman that was standing before him. Roxas smiled generously and nudged Ventus who almost growled.

"Angela is going to move in with us"

Ventus was thankful the phone rang at that moment; the blonde ran toward the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said

"Is David there?"

Ventus walked back into the living room.

"It's for you dad" he said

Ventus then chucked the phone across the room, not wanting to get any closer to Angela. Roxas generously offered Angela a seat on the couch, and when she sat down he sat next to her.

"Does he hate me?" she asked

Roxas gave her a confused look, and then she pointed to Ventus.

"Don't take it personally" Roxas said "he was close to our mom so her death kind of hit him hard, he honestly hasn't talked to a girl since"

Angela looked a little surprised. Roxas looked at Ventus who was watching out the window, making it clear he didn't want anything to do with Angela.

Sora sat on his bed kicking his feet back and forth, when Cho walked in.

"Who was the kid that was here earlier?" she asked

"His name is Ventus and he is my friend" Sora said sounding slightly childish

"Okay" Cho said

"He's coming over tomorrow" Sora said happily

"You like Ventus don't you" Cho said

"Of course I do" Sora said "he's my friend"

Cho laughed and then headed downstairs.

"Oh and you have to get ready for bed" she called over her shoulder.

Cho could hear Sora pout and then get off his bed and head for the shower. Sora stood in the bathroom, he began to wonder why he had to go to bed so early, he then looked at the clock and realized that it was about 11pm.

**Please Review, good or bad I like to hear people's opinions **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Saturday and so there was no school, also meaning Sora could sleep in.

Cho and Riku were sitting at the table waiting for Sora to wake up; Riku was looking at Cho, who was looking at her cup with intense interest. Riku knew what he wanted, he wanted to ask her out so badly, but up until now he didn't really have the courage to do it. But now was different he was going to ask her out and that was final.

"Hey, Cho" Riku said

Cho looked up and noticed that Riku looked very nervous.

"Yeah" she said

"Would you…"

Riku was interrupted by someone falling down the stairs, Riku sighed and got up. He found Sora lying on the ground groaning.

"How did you fall down the stairs?" Riku asked

"I wasn't watching where I was going" Sora said

"Obviously" Riku said

Roxas was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling in boredom; he looked over and saw that Ventus was still asleep.

"That's it I'm going for a walk" Roxas said to himself

Roxas got out of bed, got dressed and headed outside. He was still new to this town, but he knew where the coffee shop was. The blonde figured he would stop there, rest a bit and then head home. Roxas walked into the coffee shop and saw someone he recognized, it was Cloud. Roxas was about to leave.

"Roxas" Cloud said

Roxas slowly turned around and saw that Cloud was walking toward him.

"Come" Cloud said "I would like to show you my house"

Roxas didn't move an inch, leaving Cloud to grab Roxas' wrist and pull him along. Roxas was watching carefully to where they were going, soon they came to a huge house that left Roxas stunned. Cloud led Roxas through the largest house Roxas had ever seen, and up to Cloud's room. When Cloud opened the door to his room, Roxas stood in awe at how huge the room was. Roxas walked in a little ways and Cloud closed the door. Roxas felt strong hands on his shoulders and then he was pinned to the door. Roxas was getting nervous and started to look away, the older teen cupped the blonde's chin with one hand.

"No need to be so nervous" he said

Cloud leaned in slowly, so slow Roxas thought it had been forever and suddenly Roxas felt Cloud's lips gently brush up against his own. The younger blonde shudder at the simple touch of the other, when Cloud noticed this he gently placed his lips against Roxas'. Roxas found his arms reaching up and resting around Cloud's neck. Cloud smirked when he felt Roxas kiss him back. Cloud then put his arms around Roxas and lifted him off the ground and carried him over to the bed. Cloud broke the kiss and gently tossed Roxas onto the bed. Roxas lay still as Cloud climbed on top of him. They were kissing again, when Roxas' phone rang. Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, which Cloud took out of his hand and slid it onto the desk next to the bed.

"Cloud, what if it's my brother" Roxas said

"He can wait" Cloud whispered

Cloud then began to attack Roxas' neck eliciting a loud moan from the younger blonde.

Ventus stared at his phone wonder why Roxas hadn't answered, his twin always answered the phone so what was keeping him so distracted that he couldn't pick up.

A few hours later the phone rang, Roxas groaned as he leaned over and answered his phone.

"Hello" he said sleepily

"Roxas, where are you?" Ventus said

"Sorry bro" Roxas said "I'll be home soon"

Roxas looked over and noticed that Cloud was looking at him curiously.

"Sorry I have to go or my brother is going to chew me out" Roxas said

Cloud nodded his head and then closed his eyes. Roxas got up and reached for his clothes that were in a pile on the floor.

"If you want to keep this a secret" Cloud said "you might want to take a shower"

Roxas smiled and walked into the shower. He was only in there for a few minutes. When he got out he saw that Cloud was dressed and standing by the bed.

"You really have to go Roxy" Cloud said putting emphasis on the nickname

Roxas looked sternly at Cloud.

"What did you just call me?" Roxas asked

"Roxy" Cloud said

Roxas was stunned at how seductively Cloud said that. Roxas finally got his head back and walked toward the door.

"Will you come back?" Cloud asked

"I will try" Roxas said

Cloud stalked over and grabbed Roxas' waist from behind, Cloud leaned and whispered in Roxas ear.

"Be back soon, Roxy"

Roxas worked to keep himself calm, as he nodded his head. Cloud let go and watched Roxas slowly walk down the stairs. Roxas was now headed home; he didn't know exactly why Ventus wanted him home at the moment, all he knew was that he wasn't going to tell Ventus anything about what happened. Roxas walked in his front door and saw Ventus sitting on the couch.

"What did you want?" Roxas asked

"Dad needs your help" Ventus said

Roxas looked confused but headed upstairs to find his dad.

Sora was sitting on the front porch looking out at the sky. He was wondering if Ventus really was going to come and visit. Sora was watching the birds in the sky when Riku sat down beside him.

"You seem to be waiting for someone" Riku said

"Well I'm just hoping he will come" Sora said

Ventus was looking out his window, when he remembered that Sora wanted him to visit again. The blonde set down his school book and headed for the door. He opened the door, Ventus jumped back when Roxas ran past him and out the door.

"I wonder where he's going" Ventus said to himself

Ventus continued out the door, he was trying to remember exactly where Sora lived.

Cho was sitting in the kitchen, she watched as Riku walked in and sat down in front of her.

"Is he still out there?" Cho asked

"Yeah" Riku said

Cho sighed and set down here cup.

"When is he going to realize that the kid probably isn't coming back" Cho said

"Well if he does come back" Riku said "do you think we should head out and leave them be?"

Cho looked at Riku, she wasn't really sure what to think of what Riku said, but she agreed with it.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea" she said

The two were quite for a moment and then they heard an excited Sora.

Ventus was walking by.

"Ventus" Sora called

Sora got up, ran over to Ventus and hugged him as tightly as he could. Ventus gently hugged back. Sora pulled away from Ventus and grabbed his hand.

"Come on" Sora said pulling Ventus toward his house.

Riku and Cho were standing on the porch.

"We're going to get out of here" Cho said

"Yeah we're going to leave you two alone" Riku said "so don't break anything"

"Don't worry Riku" Sora said "we're just going to be playing games"

Riku smirked at Ventus, who wasn't sure what was going on. Riku leaned close enough to whisper something to Ventus.

"Keep your hands to yourself"

Ventus gave Riku a 'what-the-hell' look. Riku laughed and then he and Cho were gone. Sora pulled Ventus upstairs and to his room; the room had a huge TV. Sora grabbed a controller and turned on an X-box 360.

"Which game do you want to play?" Sora asked

Ventus looked at the many games Sora had. Ventus wasn't sure about any until he saw Call of Duty: Black Ops, Ventus grabbed the game.

"How about this one" Ventus said

Sora smiled.

"Okay" he said

They turned on the game, and decided that they were going to do some zombie killing. After about an hour of playing they lost the game and decided to turn it off, mostly because Sora would scream every time a zombie got close to him. Sora stood up and stretched. Ventus lay down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to go get something to drink" Sora said

Ventus muttered a reply, and Sora could tell that Ventus was probably going to fall asleep on the floor there. Sora gently put a blanket over Ventus before he headed for the stairs. For the second time that day there was a loud crash heard, which caused Ventus to jump up and run towards the stairs. Sora had fallen down them yet again. Ventus ran to Sora, and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Ventus asked

"Yeah" Sora said "it's only the second time today"

"Maybe we should stay downstairs" Ventus said "maybe watch a movie"

Sora smiled brightly at the thought of a movie, Ventus helped Sora to the couch and then walked into the kitchen coming back with two cups of water. Sora gratefully took the cup of water and they started looking through the movies.

Cho and Riku were walking through the park; Cho wondered what it was that Riku was going to say that morning. She was curious and wanted to know why he hadn't brought it up since. Cho wanted to bring it up, but she knew that Riku would bring it up again when he was ready. Cho was watching as a young boy was playing with his friends, and they looked like they had lost something. Cho was bored so she grabbed Riku by the hand and pulled him to the open park area.

"I'm bored" Cho said

Riku chuckled.

"Okay then" he said "want to go check up on Sora"

"Sure" Cho said

The two headed off towards the house.

Sora was clinging to Ventus, who was also slightly scared of the movie they decided to watch. Ventus began to wonder why they had decided to watch it.

Riku looked in the window.

"Cho" he said "they're watching When a Stranger Calls"

Cho's eyes went wide. Then she got a thoughtful look on her face, followed by a mischievous grin.

"Want to scare the pants off them?" Cho asked

Riku knew exactly what Cho was thinking, he nodded in agreement.

Ventus' arm found its way around Sora, trying to comfort the younger teen. That's when the phone rang, both Sora and Ventus screamed as loud as they could. Sora jumped off the couch, while Ventus froze, staring at the phone.

"Should I?" Ventus whispered

Sora shook his head.

"Maybe we should hide upstairs" he said

It only took a few seconds for the two to agree, and then they ran up the stairs and hid in Sora's room. Sora climbed onto his bed, and hid under the blankets. Ventus was standing by the door, when Sora screamed as he heard the phone ring for a second time. Ventus walked over and sat on the bed, Sora crawled into Ventus' lap; Ventus held Sora tightly and rubbed Sora's back in an attempt to comfort him. Everything was quite until the door flew open and Sora screamed so loud Ventus wasn't sure if he had screamed or not. Ventus noticed it was Cho and Riku doubled over laughing. Ventus looked and saw that Sora was so scared he was crying, Ventus glared at Riku and Cho, Riku was the first to notice.

"In our defense you didn't have to watch that movie" Riku said

When Sora heard Riku's voice, he looked up but never let go of Ventus. Ventus got up off the bed, Sora still clinging to him, followed.

"Sora I have to head home now" Ventus said

Sora looked up at Ventus with eyes begging him not to go. Riku tossed Ventus the phone.

Ventus dialed his home phone number.

"Roxas is dad there?" Ventus asked

Everyone was quite as Ventus talked with his father. Ventus hung up the phone, and tossed it back to Riku.

"My dad said it would be okay if I stayed" Ventus said

Riku waved bye and headed back to his house. Cho didn't exactly know what to do about having someone she barely knew in the house, but since it was helping Sora calm down she figured he couldn't be so bad. Cho left the two boys alone and headed to her own room. She decided that she was going to wait till morning to decide if this new kid was worth trusting or not.

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

Cho woke up around 7 am and headed downstairs. She wasn't ready to wake up, but she also couldn't go back to sleep. Cho was sitting at the table when the phone rang; Cho chuckled when she remembered what happened the night before.

"Hello" she said

"Have you check on the boys" a creepy voice said

"Who In Gaia Is This?" Cho shouted

And then she heard laughing coming from the other end of the call.

"Sorry about that Cho I couldn't resist"

"Riku" Cho said

More laughing was heard as Riku couldn't help but laugh at Cho's reaction

"Oh and no I haven't checked on the boys" Cho said

"Anyway" Riku said "you feel like going to the park today?"

"Sure" Cho said excitedly

Ventus was struggling to decide whether he should wake up or stay asleep, unfortunately waking up won. Ventus slowly opened his eyes and saw that Sora was curled up next to him. Ventus did his best to scoot away from Sora and get out of bed. Ventus yawned and walked downstairs, he saw Cho sitting on the couch watching TV. Ventus couldn't tell what the day held in store; all he knew was that he wanted to get back at Cho and Riku for scaring so badly last night.

"Take what you want from the kitchen" Cho called

Ventus wasn't entirely comfortable with this so he decided to head back upstairs and wait for Sora to wake up. Ventus was walking up the stairs when someone ran down them; the two collided and fell down. Ventus was ready to curse at whoever caused him to fall down the stairs; however he opened his eyes he saw Sora lying on top of him. Ventus flushed a deep red. Sora slowly got off of Ventus, who didn't think he was going to be able to get up. Sora looked down at Ventus.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"No you fell on me" Ventus said

Sora looked a bit sad at the sound of the words. Ventus sat up rubbing his head.

"Do you want help?" Sora asked

Sora held a hand out to Ventus, who reluctantly took the offered help. Cho was still sitting on the couch, seeing as Sora regularly fell down the stairs it was no surprise to her and since he had his friend there, she had no reason to get up.

Later that day Cho was sitting on a bench in the park, waiting. She was sitting near the small pond. Soon Riku showed up and sat down on the bench beside her.

"Beautiful today isn't it" Cho said

Riku let out a refreshed sigh. He then turned to face Cho.

"I have something important to ask" he said

Cho looked at Riku, giving him her full attention, not that it was hard for her to do that.

"Cho would you…"

Riku was interrupted by water splashing in his face. Riku stood up totally angry with whoever threw the water, he soon found out it was Sora and Ventus.

"DO I GET NO DAMN PEACE TO ASK A GIRL OUT?" Riku shouted

Sora's eyes went wide, and Ventus gave Riku the Well-that-explains-a-lot look. Then Riku realized what he had said, immediately Riku took off. Cho looked over at the two other boys and noticed that Ventus was signaling for her to go after Riku. Cho smiled and ran in the same direction Riku had gone. She found him sitting under a tree staring up at the sky; Cho saw this as her chance. Cho leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Riku's cheek, Riku turned and looked at Cho, who was smiling and blushing.

"Will Friday night work?" she asked shyly

Riku smiled a smile that was rivaled only by Sora's smile. Riku nodded his head.

Ventus and Sora were waiting patiently for Cho and Riku to come back, that is if they were going to come back.

Roxas was sitting on the couch watching TV, when there was a knock on the door. Roxas got up and opened the door; there standing in front of him was Cloud.

"Hi Roxy" Cloud said

The way Cloud said it was more like a purr than anything. Roxas was intent on asking the older teen how he knew where he lived, but the intention left his mind when Cloud began to kiss him. Cloud was kissing him so hungrily it almost scared the younger blonde, but despite that Roxas kissed back. Cloud wrapped his arms around Roxas, and Roxas started backing into the house, Cloud using his foot closed the door once he got in. Roxas was backed up against the arm of the couch. Cloud let go of Roxas and gently pushed him over the arm of the couch. Roxas looked slightly startled. Cloud now climbed onto Roxas and grinned oh so seductively.

Angela had just finished cleaning the upstairs when she heard a loud sound downstairs. She rushed downstairs and at first saw nothing, but she soon heard something.

"Cl…Cloud" came a gently moan

"Tell me what you want" a deeper voice said

Angela walked toward the couch, and that's when she saw it.

Roxas gently began to open his eyes and that's when he saw Angela.

"Oh Crap" Roxas said

Cloud stopped what he was doing and looked up, also seeing Angela. Both boys were stripped down to their boxers. No one moved they just stared at each other for what could have been hours. No one knew what to say. Finally Angela spoke.

"So, Roxas, who is this?" she asked

Roxas sat up, causing him to be right up against Cloud.

"His name is Cloud" Roxas said

"Well I hope you two plan on cleaning up after this" Angela said "I don't want your dad coming home to this"

Cloud and Roxas looked at each other, Cloud pinned Roxas to the ground again and the fun began again. Angela was in the kitchen and could hear everything. Roxas must have made every pleasure filled sound in existence. Angela waited until the only sound heard was panting, that's when she walked back in.

"You two get a shower" she said "and I will wash your clothes"

Cloud nodded a tired but grateful nod, he then helped Roxas stand and walk to the bathroom.

Ventus decided to head home.

"I'll see you later, Sora" Ventus called

"Bye" Sora called back

Ventus walked toward his house, when he opened the door he saw Cloud and Roxas sleeping on the couch. Ventus had an idea he was going to scare the two; he crept up behind them and was about to say something, when Cloud turned and looked at him. Ventus froze.

"Hi" Ventus said "who are you?"

Cloud moved a little, causing Roxas to groan in his sleep and scoot closer to Cloud.

"Now what strenuous activity were you two doing?" Ventus asked

"Trust me when I say, you don't want to know" Cloud said

Roxas stood up straight and was heading toward the kitchen when there was a loud banging on the door. Ventus reluctantly walked up to the door and opened it.

"Cloud, there you are" a black haired teen said

Cloud looked over to the doorway.

"Zack" Cloud said "what are you doing here?"

"Dad wants you home now" Zack said

Cloud got off the couch, gently lying Roxas down. In turn Roxas groaned loudly, but stayed asleep. Cloud then headed out the door, Ventus just stood there unable to think of anything to say, since he had no idea what was going on. A few hours later Roxas sat up and looked around, Cloud was nowhere to be seen.

"Was it all a dream?" Roxas asked

"Oh it was no dream" Angela said walking past the couch.

Ventus sat down next to Roxas.

"So you earned yourself a nickname" Angela said

"Huh" Roxas said confused

"Roxy" Ventus said

"Hey" Roxas said "Don't Start With The Nickname"

"Oh" Angela said "how come your 'friend' can say it?"

Roxas face started to turn red, as he sank down into his seat. Ventus laughed along with Angela at how embarrassed Roxas was getting.

"I'm home"

Ventus and Angela dropped the subject the moment they heard him walk in. Roxas took off to his room to hide. Ventus followed Roxas up to their room.

"So why can he say it?" Ventus asked

Roxas sighed; he knew Ventus wasn't going to let this go. Roxas thought for a moment, he couldn't lie because he was horrible at it so his only option was to tell the truth.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Roxas asked

"Spit it out" Ventus said slightly impatient

"He can say it," Roxas said "because he says it so damn seductively"

Ventus didn't know if he should run out screaming, or laugh as loudly as he could. Laughing seemed to be in order, and so he broke out laughing. Roxas' face went red.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"I don't know" Ventus said still laughing

Ventus stopped laughing when his phone rang.

"Hello" he said

"Hey Ventus"

"Sora?" Ventus asked "how did you get my number"

Ventus listened to Sora giggle like a child.

"You wrote it on my hand before you left" Sora said

Ventus thought for a moment and then remembered.

"I gave you that number in case you needed help" Ventus said

"But I do need help" Sora said "Riku and Cho are going on a date next Friday and I will be bored all alone"

"And how could I fix that?" Ventus asked

"Can I come to your house?" Sora asked

There was a knock on the door, signaling it was time for dinner.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Ventus asked

"Sure" Sora said

Ventus hung up the phone, and then he and Roxas headed down to eat.

Sora sat on his bed, he didn't need to call to set this up, and he could have waited till tomorrow. However Sora was all too anxious to hear the blonde's voice.

"Sora dinner time" Cho called

Sora ran down the stairs, surprisingly he didn't fall this time around. Sora sat down next to Cho, he was too excited to keep still.

"What's got you excited?" Cho asked

"Tomorrow is Monday" Sora said

Cho looked confused.

"You never liked school before" she said "why now?"

"Well because I am" Sora said

Cho watched as Sora looked down at his plate, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on his face. Cho giggled and dropped the subject. That whole night Sora was too excited to sit down or even stand still. Cho was getting slight annoyed by how hyper her brother was being.

"Sora, sit still" she said

"I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight" he said

"Well if you don't go to sleep than you can't go to school," Cho said "and if you can't go to school you won't get to see your new friend."

Sora's eyes went wide and he dashed up the stairs. Cho followed him and saw that the moment he was on his bed he had fallen asleep. Cho sighed with relief; finally she would get some peace and quiet.

Ventus was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling hoping tomorrow would go well, he turned and was about to ask Roxas something when he noticed Roxas was already sleeping. Ventus sighed and turned over trying to get to sleep.

Riku sat on his bed looking out the window; he wanted everything to go smoothly on Friday. He knew it was a week away but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Riku placed his hand on his cheek, where Cho had kissed him; he smiled and decided to get some sleep.

Cho was finally ready for bed; she headed up to her room. It was a quiet night, but it wasn't going to be a quiet morning, Cho knew there was no way Sora was sitting still in the morning.

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Sora was up and running down the stairs, well he fell, but he didn't care because he was so excited. The sound of Sora falling woke Cho up, who was not happy with being woken up already. Cho walked down the stairs and saw that Sora was eating a little to fast.

"Slow down" Cho said

Sora said something incoherent due to all the food in his mouth. Cho sighed and got some food for herself, as soon as she sat down Sora was done and heading for the door.

"Are you leaving already?" Cho asked

"Yup" Sora called as he ran out the door.

Sora was running towards the school as quickly as he could without falling.

Ventus was sitting on his bed, looking around the room, noticing that Roxas wasn't in the room. Ventus got up and headed downstairs, he saw Roxas and Angela eating breakfast. Seeing the woman there made him want to leave as quickly as possible. Roxas saw Ventus leaving out of the corner of his eye.

"Well I better get going" Roxas said

Angela smiled; Roxas grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

"You still don't like her do you?" Roxas said

"Never have. Never will" Ventus said

Roxas sighed as he listened to the determination in Ventus words.

Sora was inside the school waiting for Ventus to show up, and the moment Sora saw him he ran to him.

"So we can talk now" Sora said

Ventus smiled at Sora's excitement.

"Sure" he said

"So can I come over Friday?" Sora asked

Ventus looked like he had to think about it. Sora grabbed Ventus' hands and started jumping up and down.

"Please" he said repeatedly

"Alright" Ventus said

Sora let go of Ventus' hands and embraced the blonde. Ventus still wasn't use to Sora's hugs; they were so tight he thought he would die from them.

The day was pretty boring, class after class Roxas fell asleep, Ventus thought about Sora, Sora drew in his notebook, Riku was thinking about Friday, and Cho was thinking about Riku. At lunch everyone sat down together.

"Sora, Riku, Cho"

Sora turned around.

"Hey Kairi" Sora called

Kairi sat a close as she could to Sora, Roxas watched as Ventus looked at bit uncomfortable. Kairi looked at Ventus and Roxas giving them a careful look. Soon Kairi was flirting with Sora, who didn't seem to notice. Ventus could no longer stand watching someone flirt with the brunette and so he got up and started walking away. Sora saw that Ventus was leaving, and started getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked

"The bathroom" Sora lied

Sora walked toward where Ventus had gone. He knew that something was bothering Ventus and he wanted to know what it was. When Sora walked around the corner he saw Ventus walking into the music room, and Sora followed. Sora watched carefully when he saw that Ventus was playing a guitar ever so gently, causing the sound to be very soft and almost sad sounding.

"I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night, He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, he's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do" Ventus sung the words carefully and with so much emotion, Sora could feel himself ready to cry. Sora noticed that Ventus was crying too, and he was crying too hard to play the song any longer. Sora rubbed his eyes and then walked up to Ventus and hugged him. Ventus was surprised by the hug, but it was just what he needed, Ventus hugged Sora tightly and cried into the brunette's shoulder.

Kairi was getting concerned because Sora hadn't come back yet. So she decided she was going to go find him, and when she got up the others followed. They were walking by the music room when Kairi noticed Sora was hugging someone. She was about to charge in there and demand an explanation, but Riku and Cho held her back. They watched the scene unfold.

Sora finally pulled away from Ventus and looked him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Ventus shook his head, he couldn't tell Sora what was bothering him, but he couldn't lie to Sora either. Ventus looked away from Sora, not wanting to see the sad look on the boy's face anymore. Sora had to know, he didn't care what it was, and he wanted to know what was hurting his friend so badly. Sora turned Ventus face so they were looking at each other again.

"Ventus, Tell me" Sora said

Ventus could feel the tears filling his eyes again, he shook his head.

"I can't"

Ventus was barley able to get the words out. Sora couldn't understand why Ventus was keeping this secret. Sora was trying to think of a way to convince Ventus to tell him. Sora stood up because he had no idea what he could do, he wanted to help the blonde, and in fact he wanted Ventus to know how he felt. Sora took a deep breath, he knew this was probably going to be the worst thing he could do.

"Ventus" Sora said nervously

Ventus curiously looked up at Sora; the brunette leaned down and shyly yet slightly forcefully placed his lips against Ventus' lips. The blonde was shocked; he couldn't believe what was happening. Ventus was reluctant at first, but when he felt Sora pulling away, the blonde grabbed Sora around the neck and pulled him back into the kiss.

Kairi was in utter shock, Riku was slightly amazed, Roxas totally saw this coming, and Cho had a bored expression on her face.

Ventus let go of Sora's neck and slowly pulled away. Sora looked into Ventus' eyes and began to understand what he was so upset about.

"I Want An Explanation" Kairi yelled

Sora and Ventus turned to see the others had seen everything. Sora's face began to turn red. That's when the bell rang, signaling for everyone to head to class.

Roxas walked into his English class and sat down. Soon Cloud walked in, the older blonde looked at Roxas and winked. Roxas began to blush, causing Cloud to smirk. Cloud sat down behind Roxas. Throughout the entire class, Cloud was teasing Roxas. Cloud would gently rub Roxas shoulders; play with Roxas' fingers, place quick kisses on Roxas' neck. The kisses often caused Roxas to either sigh or moan quietly, the moans often tempted Cloud to go farther, the only thing that restrained him was that he knew things would get out of hand fast. As soon as class was over Cloud and Roxas bolted out the door and to the bathroom, where let's just say things got out of hand.

Sora sat in science class; he shared the class with Kairi and Ventus. Sora couldn't bring himself to look at either of his friends. Ventus walked over and then sat down next to Sora, sliding a note over to him. Sora looked at the note and then opened it.

_I can understand if you don't want to ever talk to me again, just tell me _

Sora looked at Ventus, who was paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Sora didn't know what to say, of course he still wanted to talk to Ventus, but he was afraid Kairi would hate him forever. Ventus took the note back, wrote something on it and passed it back.

_You're afraid she will hate you_

Sora noticed Ventus was watching him this time, Sora nodded his head, and he then noticed that Ventus had gotten up. Sora watched as Ventus was walking to the other side of the room, and sat down far from Sora.

It was now the final class of the day, which for Ventus was music class. Ventus looked over at the guitar he had been playing during lunch. The teacher had instructed that everyone play music to how they are feeling.

"Ventus your turn"

Ventus picked up the guitar and started to play a gentle sad song that sounded a lot like a lullaby. Sora had been heading toward the bathroom, he had to pass the music room and he noticed that Ventus was playing that sad song again, that's when Sora made his decision, and he knew what he was going to do.

After school Kairi walked up to Sora.

"What were you thinking kissing another boy?" she asked

Sora closed his locker and looked at Kairi.

"Kairi" he said "ever since he came around he has been my main interest."

Kairi looked very confused.

"I can't believe I never saw it sooner" Sora continued "he left at lunch because he couldn't stand watching you flirt with me"

Ventus looked and saw that Sora was talking to Kairi, and Kairi looked like she was ready to cry. Ventus knew this was his fault and so he took off running. When he got home he sat in his room, with the door locked, he never wanted to leave. The blonde pulled his guitar from the corner of his room; he began to play that same sad song. Roxas was banging on the door, but Ventus wouldn't answer. Roxas stopped and listened, he could hear Ventus singing the rest of the song he had started at lunch. Ventus was singing the song when he heard something hit against the window, he placed the guitar down on the bed and walked to the window. There standing in the street was Sora; his beautiful smile was spread wide across his face. Ventus wanted to open the window, but he didn't know if it would be a good idea. Finally he opened it after a few minutes.

"Hey" Sora called

Ventus merely looked down at Sora, thinking it wouldn't be wise to speak yet.

"Come on Ventus" Sora continued "you think Kairi means more to me than you"

Ventus was taken aback by this, he hadn't known Sora all that long and already he meant a lot to the brunette. Sora sat patiently waiting for Ventus to say something.

"I don't want you to lose your friendship with her" Ventus finally said

"Can we talk about this inside?" Sora asked

Ventus smiled, there was no way he could resist the younger teen any longer, and he left the room, ran down the stairs and opened the front door. Sora smiled when he saw the door open. Ventus led Sora up to his room. Sora, unintentionally, lay down on Ventus' bed, Ventus watched as Sora lay there for a few minutes and then sat up.

"Okay" Sora said "what should we do now?"

"I thought we were going to talk" Ventus said

"Awe talking is boring" Sora complained "I want to do something more fun"

Ventus walked over and sat down next to Sora.

"Okay what do you want to do?" he asked

Sora thought for a moment, and then started getting frustrated because he couldn't think at the very moment. Ventus noticed the frustration on Sora's face.

"Maybe I can help" Ventus said

Sora looked at Ventus, the blonde gently kissed Sora, who was slightly surprised by this action. However the surprise wore off quickly and started kissing back. Ventus smirked into the kiss and then pushed Sora down onto the bed.

Roxas was wondering what was taking them so long, so he decided to check on them. He walked over and opened the door, almost slamming it closed the moment it was open.

"I should have seen that coming" he said to himself

Roxas than headed back downstairs to, one tell Angela they were going to need clean sheets, and two to call Sora's house and tell whoever lives there that Sora is going to be here for a while.

"Angela we're going to need clean sheets" Roxas said as he got a hold of the phone.

"Okay" Angela called back

Cho was sitting on the couch when the phone rang. She reluctantly got off the couch and picked it up.

"Hello" she said

"This is Roxas, and I believe Sora will be at our house for a while" the blonde said

Cho nodded her head slowly.

"Okay" she said "have him call when he is ready to come home"

Cho hung up the phone and went back to her show.

**Finally I got Sora and Ventus to kiss, anyway Review pretty please**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week was boring as all get out. Now Friday had come.

Roxas was lying in bed, refusing to get up. Ventus was annoyed with his brother, who bit at Ventus every time he tried to wake him up. Ventus finally pulled Roxas off his bed. The blonde yelped as he hit the floor.

"Get up you lazy butt" Ventus said walking out of the room.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head, and then got up and followed Ventus.

Sora was walking through the living room, while Cho was watching TV; it was only 6 am so they had time to spare. Sora was walking around for a good half hour before Cho even noticed him.

"Oh how long have you been here?" she asked

"All morning" Sora said

"Oh, okay" Cho said

Cho and Sora got some breakfast and started packing their backpacks and making sure their work was done. Let's say Sora never really had time to get any work done. Sora didn't mind that none of his work got done, although he knew that he would probably get in trouble for it.

When they got to their math class, Sora noticed Roxas and Ventus looked like they were sleeping. Sora sat down next to Ventus, who immediately woke up when he heard the chair move. Sora smiled at Ventus, who sat up straight and smiled back. The teacher was collecting homework, and neither Ventus nor Sora had done theirs. The teacher stood in front of the two, Sora and Ventus looked at each other guiltily. Cho was distracted most of the day, Cho watched at lunch how Sora and Ventus seemed so inseparable, where one went so did the other. She soon began to wonder what made the two so close. Roxas was on his way back outside where they were eating lunch, when he saw a dark haired girl; she was dressed in all black. Roxas watched as she was talking to or flirting with Cloud. Roxas was walking past them, when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned to see Cloud, who looked like he was begging for a way out of the conversation. Roxas shyly took Cloud's hand and started pulling him toward the outside.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked

"You know" Cloud said "around"

When they were in the clear, Cloud gave Roxas a thank you kiss. Roxas and Cloud walked up to see Ventus chasing Sora around.

"What's with them?" Roxas asked

"Don't ask" Cho said "I don't even know what got them so close"

Roxas looked away guiltily. Cho got the hint that Roxas knew, but wasn't going to say. Kairi was sitting next to Cho and Namine, who was staring at Roxas. Cloud caught sight of Namine watching Roxas, and he smirked. Cloud placed a gentle kiss on Roxas' neck, causing the young blonde to let out a soft moan. Namine's and Kairi's eyes went wide as they watched Roxas lean back against Cloud, as if asking for more. Cloud dragged his friend off, Kairi looked at Namine.

"Did that just happen?" Kairi asked

"I suppose it did" Cho said

Cho didn't really let that bother her, as she was too busy thinking about what would happen that night. Ventus finally got a hold of Sora, Ventus grabbed Sora around the waist and lifted him off the ground, Sora laughed. Riku began to realize why they were so close, and just thinking about it caused him to choke on his water. Cho started patting Riku's back.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah" Riku said when he could finally speak again.

Sora and Ventus were standing off a bit and laughing.

"What's Up Sora?"

Sora and Ventus screamed like girls for a good few minutes, while everyone else was laughing.

"Nicely done Axel" Riku said

The red haired teen smiled, he was wearing a black t shirt and ripped jeans, Sora and Ventus settled down after they realized that there was no air left for them to scream. Standing next to Axel was a girl she had short black hair, with red streaks. Her eyes were a golden like color. She wore a black t shirt and blue jeans, a belt sat tightly around her waist, with a small chain hanging off.

"So how have you been?" Riku asked

"Awesome" Axel said "our suspension is over"

"You guys got suspended?" Ventus asked

"Yeah I may have accidentally set something on fire" the girl said

Ventus looked at Sora, and then the others.

"Oh Ventus the boy is Axel" Sora said "and the girl is Vesta"

Ventus looked around and noticed his brother was no where in sight.

"Hey guys, where did Roxas go?" he asked

Namine looked at Ventus.

"We don't want to know" she said

Ventus got the hint, and dropped the subject. The rest of the day was boring, however after school, Cho ran home as fast as she could. Sora and Ventus headed to the blonde's house. When they got there Ventus quickly looked around, but there was no sign of Angela or Roxas. Roxas and Cloud hadn't returned to school, which was starting to concern Ventus. Sora was in the kitchen when he saw a note on the counter.

"Hey, Ventus," Sora called

Ventus walked in and saw the note.

_I am out shopping I will be home soon. Angela_

Ventus looked at Sora.

"I guess we are alone" he said

Sora made a run for it, and Ventus chased him.

Cho was taking all her time to get ready, this was going to be her first date and so she had no idea how it was going to go. Cho looked at her phone.

"Maybe I should call Sora" she said to herself

She dialed his number, but was getting no answer. Cho curiously looked at her phone; she was wondering why Sora wouldn't answer his phone.

Sora's phone was vibrating in his pocket. He would have answered it but he was hiding and couldn't let the seeker know where he was. Sora poked his head out of the closet to see if Ventus was near. When Sora didn't see the blonde, he started climbing out of the closet. He then felt someone grab him.

"You lose" Ventus whispered in Sora's ear

Sora was lifted off the ground and gently tossed onto the bed.

A few hours later Cho was waiting on the couch, when someone knocked on the door. Cho shyly walked over and answered the door. There in front of her stood Riku, he was dressed nicer than usual. He was wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans, which were nice compared to his usual black attire. Cho was blushing slightly as Riku held out his hand. Cho took his hand and the two headed for the Seashore Restaurant. They walked into the restaurant hand in hand. The restaurant owner noticed they were holding hands, and had nervous looks on their faces, he figured this was their first date and decided to make it a fun and easy for them. The owner motioned for one of the workers to come to him.

"Give them a good time" he said

Riku was looking around when he caught sight of Axel, who was dressed in work clothes. Riku figured Axel must work here. Axel walked over to the two.

"This way" he said

Axel led Cho and Riku to a less crowded area, where they could have peace and quiet.

"What would you two like?" Axel asked

"Spaghetti" Cho said

Riku nodded, confirming he wanted that also. Axel headed back toward the kitchen, when another employee stopped him.

"You know the owner doesn't want you in the kitchen"

Axel sighed and handed the order over. Axel then went back to picking up other orders.

Riku and Cho sat quietly waiting for the food.

"Here's your food" a girl said

Riku looked up to take the food.

"Vesta?" he said

"Hey Riku, Hey Cho" she said "Axel told me you two were on a date"

Riku nodded, while Cho's face started to heat up.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now" Vesta said

Vesta walked out. Vesta headed out to the front door.

"Where are you headed?" the owner asked

"Uh outside" Vesta said

The owner sighed, Vesta always did what she wanted, and usually there was nothing that could change her mind.

After dinner Riku and Cho headed home, when they got home they decided to watch a movie. Riku was looking at the movie list and decided to pick the movie When a Stranger Calls. Axel and Vesta were walking past and saw through the window what movie Cho and Riku were watching. Axel pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cho's number.

Cho and Riku were watching the movie, when the phone rang. Cho jumped off the couch, while Riku crouched into a defensive stance. It only took a few seconds for Riku to decide to answer the phone, however when he did there was no one on the other end. Riku gave the phone a weird look and then turned to Cho, who was watching him with great interest.

"No one" Riku said

Cho shrugged and they went back to the movie, this happened three more times each with the same result. The two didn't know what to think of it, it was seriously starting to freak them out.

Sora woke up and rolled over to see that it was almost nine at night. Sora slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake up Ventus. Sora took out his phone and dialed his home phone number.

Riku heard the phone ring, this time he was determined to figure out who has been calling them, he picked up the phone.

"Who Are You?" he almost yelled

On the other end he heard a small yip, and got totally confused.

"Uh Riku its me" Sora said

"Oh, Sora" Riku said

"Are you okay?" Sora asked

"Yeah," Riku said "so why are you calling?"

"Just to let Cho know I'm on my way home" Sora said

"Okay" Riku said and hung up the phone

Meanwhile Axel and Vesta were having too much fun

Sora didn't feel right about leaving without saying goodbye, but he didn't want to wake Ventus up either. Sora was about to walk out the door.

"Cant you stay?"

Sora turned around to see Ventus was giving him a slightly disappointed look. Sora couldn't stand seeing that look on the blonde's face. Sora walked over to the bed and sat down; Ventus wrapped his arms around Sora and pulled him into bed, and snuggled close to him.

"Ventus I already told them I was coming home." Sora said

Ventus reached for his phone.

"Uh what are you doing?" Sora asked

"Telling them you're going to be too busy to come home" Ventus said

Sora got a slightly quizzical look on his face.

Riku answered the phone, as Cho had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hello" he said

"I'm sorry but Sora is going to be too busy to come home" Ventus said

"Whoa too much information" Riku said and hung up the phone

Ventus dropped the phone and pretty much tackled Sora.

Roxas struggled to get his eyes open, just about everything ached, and so he did his best not to move too much, not that he really could. Roxas looked up to see that Cloud was sleeping, and holding the younger teen in a strong embrace. Roxas didn't mind this; it made him feel safer than he has ever been. 'That may have been the best night I have ever had' Roxas thought as he fell back asleep. Cloud had felt the boy in his arms move, so he slightly opened his eyes to make sure he was okay, when he saw that Roxas had gone back to sleep he was satisfied and also fell asleep.

Riku was sitting, well sleeping on the couch, with Cho's head rested in his lap. She had asked him to stay because after that movie she was scared to be alone.

Axel and Vesta had headed home; satisfied with the fun they had scaring Riku and Cho.

**Axel finally showed up. Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Sora opened his eyes and saw that Ventus was awake and sitting by the window. Sora groaned as he felt unable to move.

"Ventus I don't think I'm going to get up today" Sora said

Ventus chuckled

"Just relax, last night was crazy" the blonde said as he walked toward the door

"Where are you going?" Sora asked

"Don't worry" Ventus said "I'm going to get you some breakfast"

Sora relaxed a bit at the thought of getting breakfast in bed.

Cho lifted her head and noticed that Riku was still asleep, 'He's cute when he's sleeping' Cho thought, before getting up. Cho stretched and headed to the kitchen to get some food. When she returned she noticed Riku was awake, but still sitting on the couch.

Roxas stirred in his sleep for a bit, and then opened his eyes. He woke up to find out that Cloud wasn't there. Roxas sat up, still feeling the after effects of last night. Roxas sat there for a few minutes and then saw Cloud walk in carrying food.

"Breakfast" Cloud said

Roxas smiled brightly. Cloud walked over and sat down next to Roxas.

It had been a couple of hours before Sora was able to get out of bed, and even then he still needed Ventus help. Sora refused to head home, until he could walk on his own.

Cho and Riku had been talking for a while, until Cho noticed that Sora wasn't home.

"Hey wasn't Sora coming home last night" Cho said

"Nah he stayed at Ventus' house for the night" Riku said

Cho calmed down a bit, but she wanted to talk to him. She could get slightly protective over her brother. Cho pulled out her phone and dialed Sora's number.

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello" he said

"Sora, when are you coming home?" Cho asked

"Uh soon I guess" Sora said

Cho hung up the phone and got off the couch. Cho grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked

"To pick up Sora" Cho said

Riku sighed, she really was getting protective. Riku got up and followed her.

Sora, with help from Ventus, was getting ready to leave, when Ventus' dad walked down the stairs. He was getting ready for work.

"You boys going out?" he asked

"You could say that" Ventus said

Ventus opened the front door and standing in front of him was Cho and Riku.

"What are you two doing here?" Sora asked

"I came to get my brother" Cho said

"Uh, Cho, I can walk home myself" Sora said

Cho crossed her arms and had the look that a mother would give a child when scolding them. Ventus looked at Riku, who just shrugged.

"Do you mind if I come to your house?" Ventus asked

Sora was about to speak, but Cho beat him to the punch.

"Why do always want to be so close to Sora?" she asked

Cho sounded like she was accusing someone of a crime.

"Uh" was all Ventus could manage to say

"What are you in love with my brother or something?" Cho asked

Both Sora and Ventus started to blush a very deep shade of red. Cho's mouth dropped open when she noticed this. Cho could not believe it, her brother and another boy.

"So It's True" she almost screamed

A very startled Sora hid behind and equally startled Ventus. Cho turned to face Ventus.

"So that kiss Sora gave you wasn't just a kiss" she said

Neither of the boys could speak, and then Riku got a confirming idea.

"Prove the kiss wasn't just a kiss" Riku said

Ventus gave Riku a questioning look.

"Come on" Riku said

Sora looked at Ventus, who knew he was beat. Ventus leaned in and intended to give Sora a quick, gentle kiss; however the moment their lips met Ventus couldn't hold back. The kiss became very deep and passionate. Ventus' hands slipped down to Sora's waist and Sora's hands found their way to Ventus shoulders and around his neck. It took Cho clearing her throat to remind the two of their surroundings. They broke the kiss, but Ventus kept his hands on Sora's waist, determined to hold the boy close to him.

"So, Ventus, you want to come to the park with us?" Riku asked

Ventus leaned down and kissed Sora on the neck.

"I can't" he said "I have to swing by Cloud Strife's place and get Roxas"

Riku and Cho watched as Sora reached up towards Ventus' mouth, whimpering. Ventus answered the plea and gave Sora a quick kiss.

"I will see you later" Ventus whispered in Sora's ear

Sora, Riku and Cho left. A few minutes later Ventus walked out the door and headed for Cloud's house. Ventus stood at the front door.

Roxas was sitting on the couch next to Cloud when there was a knock on the door.

Ventus stood at the door. When it opened he saw an older man, with sleek silver hair, the man was dressed like a butler.

"Uh is Cloud here?" Ventus asked

"Mr. Cloud" the man called

Soon Cloud appeared in the doorway.

"I suppose you came for your brother" Cloud said

"Yeah" Ventus said

"Roxy your brother has come to take you away" Cloud called

"Awwee" Roxas said as he walked up

"Do I really have to go?"

"You have to come home some time?" Ventus said

"Cant I come home later?" Roxas asked

Ventus studied Roxas, who was standing a bit awkwardly, and then looked at Cloud.

"Make sure he can walk again when you're done" Ventus said

Cloud chuckled while Roxas blushed. Ventus left, and once he was gone Cloud became all too anxious.

Ventus headed home, he couldn't believe he was letting his brother stay.

Riku had gone back to his own house. Cho and Sora walked into their house, Cho was going to have a little talk with her brother.

"So Sora" Cho said "what happened last night?"

Sora gave Cho a very confused look.

"Oh come on" she said "I know something happened"

"What makes you think something happened?" Sora asked

"Uh all the walk home you seemed to be limping" Cho pointed out

Sora looked down at his feet, while his face started to heat up. Cho laughed and then got up and headed to the kitchen.

"I thought so" she said

Sora was relieved to find out that his sister didn't really mind.

"Don't worry Sora" Cho said "as long as you're happy I don't mind."

Sora smiled and then ran up to his sister giving her the most grateful hug possible.

Ventus was sitting on the couch when Angela walked in; she decided it was time to try and get to know the teen. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"I appreciate not telling my dad" Ventus said not looking at her

Angela smiled, she was happy that he had decided to talk to her.

"I would also like to say I'm sorry about before" Ventus continued

"It's alright" Angela said

Ventus turned to look at Angela, and he smiled.

"By the way" Angela said "what are you watching?"

"I don't know" Ventus said "but I think it has something to do with cooking"

Both laughed and decided to watch something different.

Cloud walked into the living room and found that Roxas had fallen asleep on the couch. Cloud let a small smile cross his face; he grabbed a blanket and placed it over Roxas. Roxas mumbled something in his sleep, and Cloud sat down on the other end of the couch. When Roxas felt someone sit down, he sat up a bit when he noticed it was Cloud he crawled over and curled up with the older blonde. Cloud smiled and put an arm around Roxas.

Sora was playing CoD: Black Ops when the phone started ringing, Cho had gone out shopping so Sora reluctantly paused his game and got up to get the phone.

"Hello" Sora said

"Hey" Riku said "is Cho there?"

"Nah she went shopping" Sora said

"Oh um well could you tell her to call me when she gets back?" Riku asked

"Sure" Sora said

Sora hung up the phone and ran back upstairs to continue his game.

Cho was walking through the store, when she caught sight of Vesta.

"Hey, Vesta" Cho called

Vesta turned and waved to Cho. Cho ran up to Vesta.

"So how's it going with you and Axel?" Cho asked

"Great" Vesta said "how about you and Riku?"

"Good" Cho said

Cho and Vesta finished their shopping together. After shopping Vesta and Cho headed back to Cho's place where they spent the rest of the day talking about how everything that had happened within the past week or so.

**Review Please**


	7. Chapter 7

**I suppose I should warn people that what happens in the end of this chapter is a little more than just suggested. **

That Friday was a more interesting day.

Cloud and Roxas were sitting at the lunch table outside; they were watching everyone else chase each other around. That's when a teen gothic dressed girl walked up. She had black long hair, and green eyes. She wore a lot of dark makeup, her shirt was small and a deep purple, he skirt was short and black. She had on tall dark boots and purple socks that reached her knees.

"Hey, Cloud" she said

"Go Away Betty" Cloud said

"When are you going to dump your boyfriend and come back to me?" Betty asked

Cloud stood up, obviously pissed off. Roxas watched the situation nervously.

"Betty, Go"

This wasn't a request, it was a demand. Betty leaned down and whispered in Roxas' ear

"Don't worry he'll leave you soon"

She then walked off satisfied with the fear she had placed in Roxas. Cloud sat back down. Everyone else had noticed the situation, and stopped to watch.

After school that day, unbeknown to everyone it was about to end with heartbreak. Roxas hurried down the hall, he was headed to meet Cloud. However when he got there he saw Betty and Cloud talking, there was only one thing going through his mind. 'She was right'. Cloud was trying to get Betty to leave him alone, when he noticed Roxas, and knew what the other was thinking. Cloud watched as Roxas turned and ran.

"Roxas" Cloud called

But Betty stood in his way, completely emotional right now, Cloud acted on his emotions and shoved Betty into the lockers, and was about to run after Roxas. However a teacher had witnessed Cloud's violent act and grabbed a hold of the blonde.

"ROXAS" Cloud screamed as loudly as he could

Roxas could hear Cloud calling, but he was too heartbroken to even think about what emotion was within the call. Roxas ran straight home, and like always it started raining. Roxas walked into his house soaked and hurt. Angela heard the door open and headed to meet whoever was home. She saw Roxas panting and he also seemed to be crying.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" she asked

Roxas could only shake his head; he was too hurt to talk about it. Angela got the hint; she walked over and embraced the teen. The warm embrace caused Roxas to break down and cry. After a few minutes of crying, Angela let go and Roxas retreated to his room. Ventus soon got home, he was also soaked.

"Is Roxas home?" Ventus asked

"Yeah he's in his room" Angela said

Ventus ran up to their room, he opened the door and saw that Roxas was staring out the window. Ventus let out a sigh of relief.

"Roxas I thought something bad happened to you" Ventus said

Ventus had no idea as to what condition his brother was in. Roxas turned to face Ventus, and that's when Ventus noticed the boy had been crying, and he must have been crying for a while because his eyes were very red. Ventus sat down next to his brother.

"Roxas what happened?" Ventus asked

"That girl at lunch" Roxas said

Ventus remembered back to the girl that showed up that day a lunch. Ventus then realized what his brother was saying. Ventus knew that words weren't going to help his brother at this point, so all he did was rub Roxas' back and let the teen finish crying.

Angela was washing the dishes when the phone rang.

"Hello" she said

There was a moment of silence as someone on the other end was talking.

"I will bring him the phone" Angela said

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Phone" she said

Ventus got up and walked to the door, Angela knew that Roxas wasn't up for talking so she handed the phone to Ventus.

"Hello" Ventus said

"Ven, I need to talk to Roxas"

"Cloud what happened to him?" Ventus asked "What did you do?"

Ventus heard Cloud sigh.

"He saw me, I was trying to get Betty to leave me alone and he misinterpreted it" Cloud explained

Ventus was doubtful.

"Hang on"

Ventus walked back into the room, he had left the phone in the other room. When Ventus got to the other room, Roxas was no longer there. Ventus knew that Roxas hadn't left the room because he would have seen him, that and the window was wide open. Ventus ran to the other room and grabbed the phone.

"Cloud he ran away"

Ventus didn't have a chance to say another word, because as soon as those words were spoken Cloud hung up the phone. Ventus began calling the others.

Cloud grabbed his jacket and was about to leave.

"Sir, where are you going?" Alfred asked

"Roxas ran away from home" Cloud said

"Don't blame yourself if something bad happens" Alfred said

Cloud gave his butler a curious look.

"I know you blame yourself for the boy's heartache, but it will do you no good to search for him out of self guilt"

Cloud took in these words as he left the house. Cloud knew Alfred was right, and finding Roxas was the most important thing to him. Cloud was running in the rain, his heart was pounding as ideas of what might happen ran through his head. Cloud slowed down, he had looked everywhere he could think of but he never had any hint as to where Roxas was. Cloud was ready to give up, when he felt something, it was more than a feeling it was like a voice in his heart telling him what he needed to know. Cloud headed towards the school, it may be a weekend, but he knew what he was doing. Once Cloud got in he headed for the roof. There standing in the rain, on the roof of the building was Roxas. Cloud walked over until he was a few feet behind Roxas.

"Roxas" he said

Roxas turned to look at Cloud.

"What do you care?" Roxas asked bitterly

Cloud felt a pain in his heart like no other, now he knew how Roxas must have felt, if not still feeling it. Cloud inched closer to Roxas.

"Roxas you mean everything to me" he said

"Then why were you with her?" Roxas yelled feeling tears fall from his eyes

"Because she's a selfish bitch who wouldn't leave me alone" Cloud said

Roxas turned to look at Cloud; there were no words to explain the hurt that was seen all over Roxas face. Cloud felt like he was dying inside, watching so much pain on his lovers face.

"Roxas I love you" Cloud said

Roxas started to turn around, but the wet roof caused his foot to slip. Cloud jumped forward and caught hold of Roxas' hand.

"I'm Sorry Cloud" Roxas said

The pleading in the teen's voice sounding like he was about to die. Cloud held tight, he wasn't going to lose Roxas twice, he was going to hold on and never let go. Roxas could see the determination on Cloud's face and he knew that either he was coming up, or they were both going down. Cloud made sure he had a good hold on Roxas' wrist and then he pulled. Despite the rain making everything so slippery, Cloud was able to pull Roxas up. As soon as he was up, Roxas threw his arms around Cloud, Roxas was crying not because he was about to die, but because he realized that when he left, Cloud was hurting. Cloud was crying, not because he was hurting but because he almost lost Roxas again. They sat there for who knows how long.

"Your brother is going to want to know you're alright" Cloud said taking out his phone

Roxas nodded his head, but he was so exhausted that he fell asleep before Cloud could even dial the number. Cloud picked Roxas up and headed out; while he walked he dialed the number.

"Hello" Ventus said

"Ventus I have him" Cloud said

Cloud heard Ventus let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm bringing him home"

"I'll tell the others" Ventus said

Cloud hung up the phone and continued towards Roxas' house.

Ventus and Angela were so relieved they had to sit down, and they waited for the others to show up. Soon Kairi, Riku and Cho came in.

"Where is he?" Riku asked

"Cloud is bringing him" Ventus said

Sora walked down the stairs, he was carrying some blanket.

"I figured they will be cold so I brought blankets" Sora said

Soon Axel and Vesta walked in. Sora handed every wet person a towel.

Cloud was almost to the house when Roxas started mumbling something in his sleep. Cloud wasn't positive, but he thought Roxas was apologizing. Cloud held the younger blonde closer, almost as if trying to assure Roxas that he was forgiven.

Everyone got up when they heard the door open. Cloud was so wet his hair was no longer standing in its gravity defiant spikes. Everyone moved and let Cloud lay Roxas down on the couch. As soon as Roxas was set down, he opened his eyes and looked up.

"Cloud" Roxas mumbled

Cloud leaned close to Roxas.

"I'm so sorry" Roxas said

"Its okay" Cloud said

Roxas shook his head, signaling he wasn't convinced.

"I think I know how to convince you" Cloud said

Cloud then looked at Ventus, seeking permission.

"You never needed it before" Ventus said

Cloud smirked and then helped Roxas up the stairs. Roxas was slightly confused on what was going on. They entered Roxas' room and straight to Roxas' bed. Cloud laid the younger teen down on the bed and then climbed over him. Cloud let his hands wander to Roxas' hips. He smirked as Roxas shivered under his touch.

"This will be fun" Cloud said

Roxas lay completely still as Cloud's hands found their way up his shirt. Soon Roxas was no longer wearing his shirt, and his pants followed shortly. Cloud was merely tracing every inch of Roxas' body. One of Cloud's hands wandered down below Roxas' waist causing the boy to moan. The single moan pushed Cloud over the edge, he brought his lips to the tender skin on Roxas neck, and began biting and sucking on it. Roxas moaned louder, and grabbed Cloud around the neck. Now both of Cloud's hands found their way below Roxas' waist.

"Ah…Cloud"

The words came out in the form of a plea. Cloud smirked and removed Roxas boxers. The younger blonde shivered at the cold air that was felt. It took a few minutes for Roxas to realize that he was fully unclothed, while Cloud hadn't removed a single article of clothing. Roxas whined and Cloud was determined to make Roxas wait. In that moment Roxas sat up and caught Cloud in a hungry kiss. Cloud could tell that Roxas was trying to assert some domination, but he wasn't going to let that happen. Cloud broke the kiss and shoved Roxas back onto the bed.

"All in good time Roxy"

The way Cloud spoke was enough to make Roxas impatient. Cloud smirked and then kissed Roxas soft lips.

"Don't worry" Cloud whispered "it will be worth the wait."

Meanwhile the others, except Ventus, Sora and Angela, were wondering what Cloud and Roxas were doing up there.

"That's it I'm going to go find out" Riku said

Sora and Ventus looked at each other and then at Angela. The three knew that Riku wasn't going to like what he was going to see, but they decided not to stop him.

Riku walked up the stairs; he could now hear the sound of someone moaning. Riku opened the door and there in the moonlight were Roxas and Cloud completely unclothed, Riku was stunned by what he saw. Cloud was on top of Roxas, and at this point Roxas was unable to keep his pleasure filled sounds quieter than a scream.

Everyone heard what could have been a scream this caused everyone, but the three, to run up the stairs. Riku would have stopped them but he couldn't speak. The moment Cho and Kairi saw this they screamed. Cloud looked up and saw the small crowd that gathered around the door.

"What, you enjoying the show?" Cloud said

No one spoke, so Cloud went back to what he was doing. Everyone walked back down the stairs. They could not believe what they had just seen.

**Please Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8

Sora was walking down the street; he was headed for the park. When he got there he saw Namine kissing Ventus. Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing, the only person he truly loved kissing someone else.

Ventus was struggling to get Namine off, she just wouldn't let go. When he was finally able to get free of her grasp he saw Sora. He saw Sora's tear filled eyes and knew what the brunette was thinking. Before Ventus could do or say anything Sora ran.

Sora ran till he couldn't run anymore and at this point he was letting the sad and lonely feeling take over as he slowly began to cross the street, he hadn't been watching, because he was staring at the ground. It all happened in a split second.

"Sora"

Sora turned and felt someone embrace him, and then they were flying through the air. Ventus did his best to keep the boy in his arms safe, as the collided with the ground; they rolled a few feet before coming to a complete stop. Sora could hardly tell what had happened, but when he saw Ventus lying next to him horror filled his whole being.

"Ventus" Sora almost cried

The blonde opened his eyes and looked up at Sora. When he saw that Sora was okay, he smiled.

Riku and Cho had been walking by when they saw the accident. Cho ran straight to Sora.

"Sora, are you alright?" she asked

Sora nodded his head. Riku kneeled down beside Ventus, with the intention of finding out the extent of his injuries. Cho was on the phone calling for an ambulance. While the driver was apologizing to Sora, Sora dismissed the man, saying it was alright.

Riku, as gently as he could, checked Ventus' chest, Ventus cringed in pain as Riku pressed on his ribs. Riku concluded that Ventus had at least three broken ribs; he also knew Ventus' knee was shattered. Riku then proceeded to feel Ventus' shoulders and found the left was broken and his collar bone was fractured. Sora crawled over to Ventus. "Ventus don't go" Sora pleaded "I need you"

Ventus looked up and smiled at Sora.

"In case I must" he said

Sora leaned down and placed a trembling kiss on Ventus lips. Ventus whispered in Sora's ear.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Sora said

Ventus rested then; Sora watched his chest to make sure his lover was still breathing.

Soon the paramedics arrived and brought Ventus to the hospital. Sora was being checked out and they found only a few cuts and bruises.

"You're very lucky" the nurse said

Sora nodded. The nurse had long brown hair, which was tied in a braid; she also had a pink ribbon in her hair. Oddly she was dressed in a pink dress rather then in normal nurse clothes, but Sora didn't trouble himself with that.

"He's hurt because of me" Sora almost cried

"You can't blame yourself" the nurse said "I think he cares so much he would die for you"

Sora looked up at her; he had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Trust me, he cares too much about you to leave now" she continued

Sora watched as the nurse left, and Riku and Cho entered.

"Only a few cuts and bruises" Sora said solemnly

Axel and Vesta heard of the accident and immediately headed for the hospital. They made it there when Sora, Kairi Cho and Riku sat in the waiting room. Roxas was pacing around through the halls, Cloud paced around with Roxas, providing comfort whenever he needed it.

"Is Ventus going to be okay?" Vesta asked

Sora smiled his cheerful smile.

"He'll be alright" Sora said

Everyone looked at each other.

"How do you know this?" Cho asked

"I trust the nurse lady, and she said he wouldn't leave" Sora explained

Riku and Axel looked at each other, while Vesta, Kairi and Cho looked at each other. After a few hours the surgeon walked out.

"He's going to be fine"

Sora jumped to his feet, he was filled with joy more than he could express. Cho dropped her headed onto Riku's shoulder, in turned Riku kissed the top of her head. Axel and Vesta hugged for a moment, while Roxas placed a relieved and thankful kiss on Cloud's lips, Cloud returned the kiss.

"When can we see him?" Sora asked

"He is in room 254" the surgeon said

Sora and Roxas raced down the hall, as the others walked patiently.

Ventus was lying in his bed, when he heard the sound of someone running down the hall, it only took a second for Ventus to realize what the sound was. Ventus watched as Sora and Roxas came running in the room, Ventus closed his eyes, hoping that would stop Roxas and Sora from running into him. Apparently it worked because he opened his eyes and noticed that they had stopped at the side of his bed. Sora was just about crying, while Ventus could tell Roxas didn't have any tears left to cry out.

"I knew you wouldn't leave" Sora managed to say

Ventus gave Sora a curious look.

"That nice lady in pink, she said you would stay" Sora said

Ventus then remembered back to when he was still in surgery.

_He was asleep, he knew he was, but he was in room that was so bright he could hardly see. Soon his gaze fell upon a young woman, she had long brown hair that was in a braid, and a pink ribbon was tied in her hair. She wore a pink dress. She smiled at him and gestured for him to follow. Ventus normally wouldn't have followed, but something about her was telling him that it was okay. Ventus was soon in a darker room, this room was as empty as the last, there was nothing. Ventus watched as the woman stopped at a window, she looked back at Ventus who walked up to the window. He could see himself lying there as the surgeons worked their hardest. The woman then started to leave and Ventus followed. They came to a room full of pictures, when Ventus got a closer look he noticed that they were all pictures of him and Sora. The woman stood at another window. Ventus was curious about what he would see next and so he walked to the window and saw Sora. Sora was sitting on a hospital bed, he looked sad and lonely. Ventus wanted to ask what this was all about, but before he could the lady was walking to another room, Ventus hurried after her. They came to a pitch black room; the only bit of light was that dim light coming from a small window. Ventus had to know what caused this room to be so dark and why the light was dim instead of bright. Ventus saw out the window as Sora stood in a graveyard, the brunette was older, and Ventus could tell that he wasn't the same. Ventus turned to the woman, his face holding one question and she nodded in reply._

"_I can't let this happen" Ventus said _

_The woman smiled at the pure determination in his voice._

"_Then let your love show you the way" she said _

_Next thing he knew, he was lying in a hospital bed, and hearing people running down the hall._

Sora and Ventus were staring at each other, and Roxas got the hint. He left the two teens alone. Sora sat down next to Ventus' bed.

"I'm so sorry" Sora said

Ventus shook his head

"No need for you to be sorry" Ventus said

Sora sighed and dropped his head

"But I'm thee reason you're in here" he said

Ventus sat up despite how much it hurt

"You're also the reason I'm alive" the blonde said

Sora looked up at Ventus, confused. Ventus motioned for Sora to climb onto the bed, Sora climbed up and Ventus pulled him close.

"Your love gave me the strength I needed to hold on" Ventus said

Sora smiled. He didn't want to lean against Ventus, because he didn't want to hurt him. Ventus noticed Sora's hesitation and pulled the brunette to his chest. Sora was uneasy he didn't want to be the cause of Ventus' pain. However Ventus was rubbing Sora's back, he was trying to assure Sora that he wasn't in any pain.

Everyone got to the room and saw Roxas standing outside the room

"They wanted their alone time" Roxas said

Everyone waited till they figured the two were done with whatever they were doing. Sure enough when Riku opened the door they were sitting there on the bed, sleeping. Cho pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

"That might be one of the cutest things I have ever seen" she said

**Wow I'm so mean putting Ventus in the hospital like that **

**Anyway Review **


	9. Chapter 9

About a month after the accident Ventus was now healed enough to walk around again.

The group was walking through the park; Roxas noticed that Vesta and Axel seemed to hang out a lot. Roxas walked up to Vesta.

"Have you two kissed?" he asked innocently

Vesta got that look of Run. In a matter of seconds, Roxas' pants were on fire, with help he got them off; Vesta couldn't help but break out laughing, causing everyone else to laugh as well. However now Roxas stood in the park, pants less. Cho watched the video she caught, with her cell phone, of Roxas struggling to get his flaming pants off. Ventus face palmed when he noticed Cloud checking out his brother. Ventus got Cloud's attention and gave him a what-the-hell look.

"What it's hard not to look" Cloud said

Ventus dropped his head; he couldn't believe he just heard that. The group headed to the nearby costume store.

"I will get you some pants since I burned you other pair" Vesta said

Vesta soon returned with a pair of clown pants.

"No Way" Roxas said

"Roxas" Ventus said

"There is No way I am going to wear those" Roxas said

"Roxas if you don't Cloud might attack you" Ventus said looking over at Cloud

Cloud looked like he was trying his best to restrain himself. Roxas growled, grabbed the pants and put them on. Vesta now had a picture of Roxas in clown pants, not a very happy picture.

"Hey can we head back and watch a movie?" Vesta asked

"NO" screamed Riku, Sora, Cho and Ventus

The remaining four blinked in confusion. Axel and Vesta understood why Riku and Cho didn't want to watch a movie, since the last one scared the crap out of them.

"Okay how about the amusement park?" Axel asked

Everyone looked at each other and decided it was a good idea. The group walked into the park and looked around for their first activity. Vesta pointed out the haunted house, Sora was reluctant but everyone soon made it over there. Vesta and Axel went in first, sure it would scare most people, but Axel and Vesta just weren't getting scared.

"Want to scare the others?" Vesta asked

Axel nodded and the two hid in the shadows. Everyone walked into the haunted house, Sora somehow managed to get ahead of everyone else. Vesta and Axel waited patiently for someone to show up. Soon Sora rounded the corner, Axel and Vesta jumped out, flame coming out of nowhere, and setting Sora's pants on fire.

"Ah my second victim" Vesta said

Sora screamed the most girly scream ever heard, and just the sound of the scream scared everyone else. Ventus took off running forward, and crashing right into Sora, who at this point had taken off his pants and was attempting to put them out. Ventus and Sora looked at each other both blushing. Everyone ran to the scene, and soon Axel and Vesta came out laughing. Vesta was holding out a skirt.

"You could always where this for now" she said

"No, No, No" Sora screamed repeatedly.

"Sora" Cho said "do you want Ventus to attack you?"

"Maybe" Sora mumbled

"Sora Put It On" Cho almost demanded

"But skirts are for girls" Sora complained

"Sora, look at Ventus" Cho said

Sora turned and saw that Cloud was having to physically restrain Ventus, who was struggling to get out of Cloud's tight grip. Sora mumbled something incoherent, grabbed the skirt and put it on. Vesta and Axel couldn't help but laugh at Sora, standing there in a hot pink skirt, with neon yellow trimming and neon blue lace. Vesta leaned over to Axel.

"I sewed on the lace myself" she said

Axel gave Vesta two thumbs up. Sora was pouting as he decided it was time to leave the haunted house, so he headed for the exit only to find that it was locked. Panicking he ran back to the others.

"Uh, guys, we're kind of trapped in here" Sora said

"What?" Everyone said

Roxas groaned, causing Cloud to fidget uncomfortably.

"Okay we have to find a way out" Cho said

Everyone decided to split up into groups: Axel, Ventus and Sora in one group, Riku, Cloud and Vesta in another, and Roxas and Cho in the last group. Each group headed of to search a different end of the haunted house.

Axel was leading the group, when Ventus began coughing uncontrollably. Axel turned around to see Ventus began coughing up blood; Sora began freaking out while Axel ran up to Ventus. Ventus tried to stand but couldn't find the strength to do so, so Axel lifted the teen up and they began quickly looking for a way out. Sora fed up with watching Ventus in pain, literally ran through the wall. Axel was stunned at the fact that Sora managed to create an exit by running through the wall. Axel looked out the hole and saw Sora stumbling around unable to stand still. Axel managed to fit himself through the hole, while carrying Ventus, and got a hold of Sora. The others heard the sound and came running. The others made it there and ending up running through the hole, almost everyone landed on Sora. Roxas was hit by Cho and thrown over Sora, while Cho was hit Riku and the two landed on Sora. In the second they had they saw two others coming, they rolled off of Sora hoping not to get hurt. Cloud stopped before falling out, however Vesta was behind him and did not stop, hitting Cloud and throwing him over Sora and landing on Roxas, who in turn screamed.

"HOLY CRAP"

Vesta then proceeded to run over Sora, Riku, and Cho. Cho managed to dodge Vesta's feet. While Riku didn't see it coming, and Sora being unconscious didn't even move. Vesta made her way over to Axel, everyone turned to see something they didn't need to see. Vesta walked over and smacked Cloud so hard he jumped up, Vesta then proceeded to punch Cloud giving him a bloody nose and also causing him to fall unconscious. Cho and Riku got up. Cho began dragging both Cloud and Roxas, while Riku carried Sora. Riku took Sora back to Sora's house, while Cho dragged Roxas and Cloud back to Roxas' house since she didn't know where Cloud lived. Cho decided she might want to stay at Roxas' to make sure he would be safe.

"What happened here?" Angela asked

"Oh just a few things" Cho said "and would you mind keeping an eye on them"

"Sure" Angela said

Cho then left and headed back to her house. Angela looked at Roxas who looked slightly confused.

"Um why are you wearing clown pants?" Angela asked

Roxas then realized that he could get new pants. In a split second he was gone, and soon returned with a pair of jeans on. And Cloud was still unconscious on the floor.

Cho made it back to her house and found Sora on the couch, and Riku was in the kitchen. Cho was curious as to why Riku was in the kitchen, and so she walked in and asked him about it.

"Uh what are you doing?" she asked

Riku jumped about three feet, hitting his head on the ceiling. The fridge door wide open, and Riku holding a cup of juice he had a guilty look on his face. Cho stood there trying not to laugh.

"So" Cho said "why are you in the kitchen?"

"I got thirsty" Riku said

And while they were having their conversation or interrogation, Sora woke up and sat up slowly, totally forgetting what had happened. After a few minutes Sora remembered what happened.

"What Happened, Where's Ventus, Where Am I" Sora screamed as he got off the couch.

The next thing Cho and Riku heard was a loud crash. They walked out of the kitchen to find Sora lying on the floor.

"He dented the wall" Cho said

"You think we should take him to the hospital?" Riku asked

"Yeah" Cho said "I'm going to go check up on Roxas, make sure he's still alive"

Riku nodded and picked up Sora and headed towards the hospital, while Cho headed for Roxas' house. Cho opened the door to see Cloud chasing Roxas around the room. Fearing for Roxas safety, Cho grabbed a nearby object or vase and whacked Cloud upside the head, knocking the blonde out. Roxas stopped running and thought for a moment.

"What did you do that for?" he asked

"I just helped you" Cho said

"But that was fun" Roxas said "we were going to see who would win"

Cho walked up and slapped Roxas, then walked off leaving Roxas very confused.

Cho made it to the hospital and saw Riku sitting in the waiting room.

"How'd it go?" he asked

"Uh I don't even know" Cho said "I did knock Cloud out, and then slapped Roxas because he complained about it"

Riku was giving Cho the what-the look, Cho turned away not liking that look. Riku stood up and gave Cho an apologetic hug. Cho was slightly surprised but hugged him back. Axel and Vesta walked in and sat down. They seemed content, and Cho and Riku knew that they must have gone to burn something.

"What happened to Ventus?" Riku finally asked

"He started coughing up blood" Axel said

Riku and Cho looked at each other.

"By the way" Vesta said "where's Sora?"

"He ran into a wall, so we brought him here to check if he got a concussion"

"That's just like Sora to run into a wall" Axel said

"You know it" Cho said

Meanwhile Roxas was in the kitchen when he heard a groan from the living room. Roxas walked in to find Cloud was sitting up and rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Cloud asked

"Cho knocked you out" Roxas said "with a vase"

Cloud continued to rub his head.

"Eh damn my head hurts" Cloud said

Roxas walked over and kissed Cloud on the back of the head, just where he had gotten hit. Cloud turned to face Roxas, who was smiling.

"Come on" Roxas said "I want to head over to the hospital and check on my brother"

Cloud stood up and the two headed out.

Back at the hospital, Vesta was tossing up and catching a ball, Axel had actually fallen asleep in the waiting room. Sora was finally aloud to get out of bed and so he was in the room with Ventus. Sora was sitting next to the bed watching Ventus sleep. Riku and Cho were in the cafeteria eating something, since they hadn't eaten for quiet some time. Vesta stopped throwing the ball when she saw Roxas stumble in laughing, with Cloud right behind him, Cloud's arms around Roxas' waist.

"I don't want to know" she said

Cloud held tightly to Roxas, slightly lifted him up, Roxas tilted his head back and Cloud began to kiss him. Axel opened one eye and immediately closed it when he saw the little love making scene before him. Vesta shook her head and then went back to the throwing.

Ventus began to open his eyes, but the bright light from the room he had to blink a few times so he could see straight. Ventus felt someone breathing on his arm; he turned and saw Sora sleeping, with his head resting on Ventus' arm. Ventus shifted a little, but it was enough to wake Sora. Sora blinked slowly and lifted his head so that he was looking at Ventus.

"Morning sleepy" Ventus said

Sora smiled sleepily, yawned and then stretched. Ventus smiled and began to sit upright; Sora shifted his position until he was sitting straight up and comfortable in the chair. Ventus folded his arms over his chest and sat comfortably, he was ready to leave but he knew they wanted him to be there for at least 24 hours before leaving.

"What caused this?" Sora asked

**Review Please**


	10. Chapter 10

Riku and Cho walked back to the waiting room, and saw that Roxas and Cloud were playing a game of tag.

"Gah I could swear they are drunk" Vesta said

She and Cho looked at each other. Riku took a seat next to Axel.

"What's with them?" Axel asked

Riku looked up and watched as Cloud grabbed Roxas around the waist, lifted him off the ground and spun him around.

"I think Cloud's trying to keep Roxas' mind off of his sick brother." Riku said

Ventus looked away from Sora.

"The doctors don't even know what's wrong" he said

Sora let out a sigh and Ventus looked up to see the sadness in Sora's eyes. Ventus sat up and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora, don't worry I have dealt with this before" Ventus said "but could you tell my brother I'm okay."

Sora nodded his head and got up to leave.

"Sora"

Sora turned around and saw a small blush creeping across Sora's face, while he was looking down at his hands.

"Thanks for staying with me"

Ventus couldn't see the smile that spread across Sora's face, but he knew the brunette was happy as could be. Sora turned and left the room with a smile on his face.

"Roxas"

With his arms around Roxas' waist, Cloud looked up and saw the smile on Sora's face. Cloud nodded a little and slowly removed his arms from Roxas' waist.

"He wanted me to tell you he's alright" Sora said

Cloud could feel the rest of the tension in Roxas' body leave.

"Hey why don't you all go in there and keep Ventus some company" Vesta said "Axel and I will go and get us all something to eat"

The five nodded and went into the room, while Vesta and Axel left the hospital and went to pick up some food for everyone. Cho had noticed that Vesta and Axel were holding hands as they walked out, this made her smile a more evil grin than a happy one. Riku noticed the look on Cho's face, but didn't comment because he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she was thinking. Roxas stood next to his brother's bed.

"So the doctors think it was the same thing from before?" Roxas asked

"Yeah" Ventus replied

"What is it?" Sora asked

"Well ever since I when I was a kid and …" Ventus started

"Like an idiot he fell from the top of a pretty tall tree" Roxas interjected

Ventus glared at his brother but continued with what he was saying before.

"Well after that about every few months or so I cough up a good amount of blood" Ventus said "but it's been a while since I had to visit the hospital about it"

Sora looked less worried now that he knew kind of what was going on, but that's not to say he was totally fine, no he was still very worried. It didn't take long for Vesta and Axel to return with the food. Everyone sat down and began to eat while talking about what they were going to do after this. After an hour or too Cloud stood up.

"Well it's almost midnight so I'm going to head home" he said

Roxas got up and hugged Cloud, and in turn Cloud ruffled Roxas' hair. Roxas then turned and looked at the others. Cho stood up next.

"I think it'll be best if we all head home" she said

Riku stood next to Cho.

"I can walk you home" he offered

Cho began to blush and she turned around to look at Vesta, who gave her a thumb's up. Sora smiled as he watched his sister and best friend walk out of the room. Axel and Vesta were the next to leave, they actually managed to leave without being noticed. Sora offered to stay the night with Ventus, and since Roxas really needed some sleep he decided he would head home then.

Roxas was taking the long way back; it was dark and cold at this point. Roxas was about halfway home when he heard someone screaming. He ran towards the screams and found a little girl, about six years old, sitting in the light of a street light. He walked over to her carefully.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked gently

The little girl looked up at him; she immediately ran to him and hugged him tightly. He figured she was scared and just needed someone to help her find her way home.

"Where are your parents?" he asked

"No" she said repeatedly

Roxas wasn't exactly sure what to do so he picked the little girl up in his arms and began to carry her back to his house. When they got there Roxas quietly set the girl down and told her to be very quiet, he then went into the basement and found some of the clothes he wore when he was her age. He came back up and then took the girl to the bathroom.

"You get washed up okay" he said

The little girl nodded shyly. He knew that look; it meant she didn't know how to take a bath by herself. Roxas smiled and walked into the bathroom with her. He then proceeded to help her get all cleaned up. He got her into the clothes and brought her up to his room and placed her on Ventus' empty bed. Roxas then lay down in his own bed and began to fall asleep. A few hours later Roxas woke up due to a little snoring, he turned and found that the little girl had come to his bed and snuggled up with him. He smiled softly and closed his eyes again.

That morning Roxas woke up to the Angela banging on the door. Roxas jumped up and covered the girl with his blanket.

"Don't make a sound okay" he said

The girl nodded and Roxas ran over to the door. He opened it and saw that Angela was looking a little worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"On the news they said these two people were murdered and their little girl went missing" Angela said "oh I hope that poor girl is alright"

Roxas looked to his bed where the girl laid and then he looked back to Angela. She smiled at Roxas.

"Well enough of my drama you should get ready for school" she said

Roxas nodded and then closed the door. He made sure Angela had walked away before he pulled the blanket down so he could see the girl.

"Okay what's your name?" he asked

"My name is Kat" she said "there was a mean man and he hurt my mommy and daddy"

She looked like she was ready to start crying again. Roxas hugged her, he was trying to make her happy again, one so she wouldn't draw any attention to herself and two because Roxas didn't like seeing little kids sad.

"Look I have to go to school" he said "so Im going to leave some snacks in here and I can show you the secret doorway my brother and I made when we were little so you can get to the bathroom"

Kat nodded her head and waited a bit as Roxas left to go get some snacks. When he got back Kat was sitting in the middle of the room, looking a sweet as a little girl can. Roxas placed the snacks on the bed and showed Kat the little secret passage way.

"Okay now if anyone opens the door go in here and hide" he said

Kat nodded her head and watched as Roxas left the room and headed for school. The whole walk Roxas was worrying about whether or not Kat would be okay. He knew that she was probably the missing girl but he wasn't sure if what the news was saying was true or not. Well he did know that the girl's parents were dead from what she had said. But he didn't know if he was ready to just let the news people question her mercilessly like he knew they would. Once he got to school he saw Sora, Cho, Riku, Axel, Vesta and Cloud waiting in the cafeteria for him. He walked up and sat down beside Cloud.

"What took you so long?" Axel asked

"Oh I just slept a little longer than I meant to" Roxas lied

"Did you hear about that little girl that went missing" Cho asked "The news people say that they hope everyone will help find the girl so they can figure out what happened to her parents"

Roxas flinched a little as Cho spoke, only Cloud had noticed the small action. He looked down at Roxas, who smiled reassuringly. However Cloud wasn't convinced and Roxas could see this.

"I'll tell you later, okay" Roxas said

"Okay" Cloud said

Everyone soon headed to their classes. School went by rather quickly and soon Roxas was about ready to run home and make sure Kat was okay. However Cloud put a hand on Roxas shoulder and held him in place.

"You need to tell me what's going on" he said

"How about I show you" Roxas said

Cloud nodded and the two headed to Roxas' house. When they got there, Angela was no where to be seen. Immediately Roxas ran up to his room and began to open the door, when he didn't see Kat anywhere he ran over to the little secret passage and opened it. There was Kat curled up hiding just like she was told to do. Roxas sighed with relief and held his arms out, Kat crawled into Roxas arms and Roxas carefully pulled her out. Cloud was almost shocked.

"Is this the missing girl?" he asked

"Yeah this is her" Roxas said

Cloud gave Roxas a confused look and Roxas sighed.

"I think something bigger happened and I don't want her to be in any trouble" Roxas said

"Even if keeping her safe gets you in trouble?" Cloud asked

Roxas looked up at Cloud, with a pleading look on his face.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone" he said

Roxas smiled happily.

"Thanks Cloud" he said

Kat was smiling the whole time as she was happy that she had someone else she could run to now. She squirmed a little and Roxas let her down. Kat hen ran over to Roxas bed and lay down. He knew she was ready for a nap. Roxas tucked her in and hen as she slowly closed her eyes he turned out the light and he and Cloud left the room. The stood outside Roxas' room and began to discuss what they were going to do.

"You know you cant keep her cooped up here all the time" Cloud said

"I know" Roxas said "but what can I do?"

"I know what" Cloud said "there is a little open field out back behind my house you can take her there anytime"

Roxas leaped up and hugged Cloud tighter than he had ever done before. Cloud patted Roxas' head gently and then they both turned when they heard the front door opening. They walked down the stairs and found Sora and Ventus standing in the doorway.

"Hey you're out of the hospital" Roxas said

"Yeah" Ventus said "and now Im going to find something to eat"

Ventus and Sora almost skipped into the kitchen while Cloud and Roxas walked back upstairs to keep an eye on Kat as she slept. Roxas was a little concerned about what they were going to do next, while Cloud was watching and trying his best to make sure Roxas didn't get to worried over it.

Ventus was eating when his brain finally registered that there was something preoccupying his brother. Ventus looked at Sora who was giving him a concerned look. Ventus smiled so that Sora wouldn't figure out what he was thinking for the time being. Sora happily went back to eating, while Ventus turned his attention to the upstairs where he wondered what his brother was up to.


End file.
